Video and still cameras affixed to stationary structures are sometimes used for purposes of security surveillance. In a stationary installation, the camera is typically in an environment with known external variables (e.g., environmental, lighting, field of view) that are generally constant or readily apparent. In such an environment, basic cameras with minimal enhancements might suffice.
Meanwhile, in police cars, taxis, crowdsourced ride-sharing vehicles, and even personal vehicles, cameras mounted on a dashboard are sometimes used for purposes of recording the environment in the immediate proximity of the vehicle. However, in a vehicle moving at high speeds, the capabilities of a traditional camera to capture video and still images can sometimes be compromised. Moreover, external variables can sometimes further negatively impact the ability for the camera to capture sharp, useful images.
With respect to lighting conditions, some security cameras include features to improve recordability in low-light scenarios and night time. In the case of a stationary camera installation, a separate light source with a daylight sensor and/or clock setting might be installed in the area to illuminate in low-light scenarios or at night. Moreover, some separate light sources might emit light in the infrared spectrum range to enhance recordability at night without necessarily illuminating the environment with visible light.
Furthermore, some cars are equipped with adjustable headlights that rotate to optimize for illuminating the path of a car as it is being driven around a corner. The headlights emit visible light to illuminate the lane in front of the car so that the driver can see where she is driving. Consequently, these headlights result in an illumination pattern that is focused on the front of the car. These headlights do not take into account whether the car is being driven in a country where cars drive on the right side or the left side of the road. Moreover, for obvious reasons, the light emitted by these headlights is visible to the driver and falls into the range of the frequency spectrum for visible light. Such headlights do not typically and intentionally emit light in the non-visible spectrum.
Numerous novel and nonobvious features are disclosed herein for addressing one or more of the aforementioned shortcoming in the art.